Back Dropping
by question-mark007
Summary: five days before his seventeenth birthday, Harry comes face to face with his family. His sons, his godson, his daughter and, of course, his wife. the problem? he's at the Weasleys for Bill and Fleur's wedding. A/U and mainly follows the future Harry.


Being parents of seven, Molly and Arthur Weasley had seen many peculiar things. This, however, greatly surpassed all of them. Like the time when the their six sons woke up on morning with purple hair and the only person anyone could think who had done it was a two-year-old Ginny, who had been upset with them the previous day for not letting her play Quidditch with them. No, the thing that had the entire house in dead silence was what had just landed in front of them as they ate dinner. Not even what but _who_; three boys had just landed in the kitchen clutching what looked like a car engine.

"Ouch! Al, that was my eye you just elbowed!" one yelled at the smallest of the three, while the oldest looked around muttering:

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me." Over and over

"Sorry James but it was a rather rough landing." He apologized. He had bright green eyes and glasses. He was wearing a yellow hat but what you could see of his hair was jet-black. He looked about six or seven. In short, he looked like Harry, as did the boy called James. James had messy black hair but it was tinted with red and he had hazel eyes covered by glasses. He looked eight or nine-ish.

"Shut it, both of you" the oldest barked as James opened his mouth to give an angry retort.

"All right. Sorry Teddy." James said. The boy to which he was speaking had blue eyes and looked anywhere from fourteen to sixteen. He had bright red hair. Teddy simply nodded in response, staring at the scene in front of him. As the other two boys turned to look at the table, their jaws dropped.

"So _this_ is what you call an 'important businesses dinner'?" James asked Harry, who simply stared at him, mouth also open.

"Well Dad? What do you have to say for yourself?" Al asked, also looking at Harry.

"Um…sorry, but did you just call me 'dad'? There's no way I could be your father" Harry asked the two, giving a half glance at Ginny who sat opposite him.

"I think I know my own father." James laughed nervously.

"That's because he is. He just doesn't know it yet." Teddy said, looking at Harry curiously.

"How could he have kids and not know it?" Al asked.

"How old are you?" Ted asked Harry, ignoring Al's question.

"I'll be seventeen in five days." Harry said, his breathing hitched.

"Wow" Teddy gasped, then turning to his two companions, "we're in the past"

"No way!" James exclaimed, and then turning to the car engine, he said "so _that's _what this does! I always wondered, but Dad never seemed to hear…"

"Well what do you think Mum would do to him she found out that he was messing with time?" Al asked James, who shivered as if imagining horrible things happening.

"Wait a moment!" George exclaimed "Ickle Harry's _married_? To who?"

"Don't tell them." Ted warned as James opened his mouth.

"Do you know?" Al asked Harry.

"Let me look at you." He said, standing up. He walked over to the three and knelt down to their eye level. He studied their faces for a few moments.

"I have a hunch…" He said, standing up. "I can't believe it." He muttered.

"Can I get you dears any thing to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boys.

"Yes please Grandma Molly. That'd be great!" James replied, taking an empty seat at the table.

"I beg your pardon? What did you call me?" she asked, appalled.

"Grandma Molly. Dad says that you're his mother in all but blood." Teddy said, the word 'dad' rolling of his tongue a bit awkwardly. She smiled and continued to bustle around the kitchen, preparing food while the rest of the family stared at Harry's kids.

"You can stop staring. It's not like you've never seen us before." Al said to the group.

"It's just that, mate. They never _have _seen us before." Teddy pointed out.

"Oh right…" he mumbled.

"Hey! Look Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill aren't married yet! Neither of them is wearing a ring." James exclaimed, pointing at Bill and Fleur.

"That means Victorie hasn't been born yet." Al said giving Teddy a mischievous look.

"Shut up." Teddy blushed slightly.

"So what is 'Al' short for?" Mr. Weasley asked the youngest, oblivious.

"Albus" he replied proudly, "Dad says that he and Mum named us after important people and that, as it happens, most of those people are dead and that Dad was there when they died."

"Yup. Everyone but Luna." James said, sadly.

"What are you sad about?" Teddy laughed, "they were dead before you were born!"

"Yeah, well Dad's told us about their deaths so many times that it's like we were there." James retorted.

"What did I tell you?" Harry asked.

"All of your adventures at school, and stuff like that" Albus said.

"Everything but the first eleven years of your life. You rarely ever talk about your childhood." Ted added.

"Just like now…" Hermione muttered, "It's true! You never talk about what you like was like with your aunt and uncle! And I'm surprised that the older you tells your kids everything, but this you wont say a thing about everything you've been through" she added seeing Harry's expression.

"Well I cant yet! Its too recent" He defended himself as a thump sounded in the laundry room. No one paid it any attention, as it was most likely the washing machine stopping it's cycle. Mrs. Weasley set a plate of sandwiches in front of the three young boys and they dug in hungrily.

"So how do 'ya fink we managed to go back in time?" James asked eating the last sandwich a quarter of an hour later.

"You snuck into my office. That's how." Came a voice by the laundry room. Everyone looked around, shocked into silence as an older Harry stood in the doorway.

James and Albus cried "Dad!" as they ran to him. He knelt down to their level and simultaneously giving them both a hug. With the two boys wrapped securely in his arms the older Harry stood up.

"Hello. I'm so sorry about dropping in like this, but it was quite unavoidable." He said as he set his sons down. For the first time you could see what was wearing. He had on blue jeans and a black coat with a red and blue tie. His hair was shorter and less messy (though not by much) and he had more scars on his face. The biggest difference was how big he was. His arms were huge, as was his chest.

"Hey Pop." Teddy said, stepping forward and giving Harry a hug.

"Hey there sport." He replied.

"Hold on. How do we know that you actually are an older version of Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"How can he not be?" James asked, "Look at him! And anyway, Dad says to never ever lie!"

"James, this is matter of security, not for personal gain. I have no problem with answering a few questions to prove who I am." The older Harry looked at Arthur.

"Um…well don't you think Harry should ask the questions? If anyone could tell us who he is, its him, right?" Arthur asked the table at large, who nodded.

"Looks like it's just you and me then." The older Harry said to the younger one.

"Yeah. It does. Give me a sec," he said. He wasn't sure what he should ask. He needed a question that not many people knew the answer to but wouldn't drag up painful memories.

"Hey Dad, why don't you ask him about the prophecy?" Albus asked the younger Harry.

"I—well—it's not" he stuttered.

"What prophecy?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time since the arrival of James, Al, and Teddy.

"That's right. I'd forgotten that you haven't told them anything." Older Harry mused.

"It's safer that way." Harry said defensively.

"Yes, you're probably right, but you will have to tell them something." older Harry reasoned, "Can I have a piece of paper and a quill?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and went to get some for him.

"Dad, where's Mum and Lily?" James asked.

"Your mum is putting Lily to bed. When we came home and found that you were gone, I went to see where you had gone. I wondered around the house for a while until I noticed that the door to my study was open and that one of my new time-travel prototypes was missing. I grabbed one and came here. In all the excitement, I forgot to tell her I was leaving…"

"She's going to be pissed when she finds out you're gone too." Teddy added.

"Yeah I know. And watch your language." The older Harry said

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Al, take off the hat inside." Harry told his youngest. Albus smiled sheepishly and took off his hat. Once it was off, the room saw his mop of untidy black hair.

"Here you go, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, handing older Harry an old bit of parchment and a quill.

"Thanks Molly" he smiled.  
''Molly'? Only Dad calls her 'Molly'!" Fred exclaimed as Harry began to write.

"Yeah well after the battle, she insists that Hermione and I call her 'Molly' and your dad 'Arthur' so we do." He replied slowly, writing feverishly.

"What are you doing Dad?" James asked, peeking over his father's shoulder.

"Writing" he mumbled, the quill flying across the parchment.

"Well I can see that, Dad, but _what_ are you writing?" James asked irritably.

"Words." Was his reply. Giving up, he sat back down and looked at the Weasleys.

"So" older Harry looked up at his children, "how did you figure out that you where in the past?"

"Them" Teddy said. He pointed at Ginny, Hermione and Fleur in turn.

"Ahh. Yes they are quite different now aren't they?" he nodded.

"What? How have we changed?" Ginny asked. There was a sad note in her eye, the younger Harry noticed, as she looked at him as an adult, then at his kids.

"Umm… how would you describe—" Harry asked Teddy who cut him off.

"Pregnancy weight and battle scars." He nodded knowingly.

"I wouldn't tell that to them" older Harry laughed, then he handed the folded paper to the younger version of himself, "this should prove who I am." Harry took the parchment and opened it and read:

_Prophecy_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this,_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. _

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B_

"It's him. I mean to say that he's me." The younger Harry stuttered in shock.

"Are you sure mate?" Ron asked nervously. Wordlessly, Harry handed him the parchment. Ron read it with Hermione reading over his shoulder.

"Wow Harry, he is you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Blimey mate. How come you only told us the general idea of the prophecy and not any of the specifics like" he checked the paper for reference "'he will have power the Dark Lord knows not'?" Ron asked.

"That's because it's stupid and a bloody waste of time." Harry replied.

"It's not. You just didn't want them to get any false hope," older Harry said. Young Harry nodded, reluctantly.  
"I'm sorry, but _vat _are you talking about?" Fleur asked.

"You'll find out later," older Harry said while the younger one mumbled: "nothing…not important."

"So I hate to drop in like this, but I don't think I can get us back tonight. Do you have a tent that we could just…I don't know…throw up in the backyard?" older Harry asked. Mr. Weasley nodded and was about to get up and get it before being cut off by his wife.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not staying in the yard. We can throw the tent up in Ginny's room. Ginny, you, Hermione, and Fleur can bunk in Percy's old room." Mrs. Weasley delegated.

"Molly, I don't want to put anyone out, and then with the wedding in a few days… really it will just be easier for us to stay out in the yard." Said older Harry.

"I forbid it" she shook her head, "Arthur, go fetch the tent and set it up in Ginny's room."

"Alright dear." He got up and went upstairs to get the tent.

"Mum? Why Ginny's room? Wouldn't it be easier to just put them in Percy's room?" Ron asked.

"Well for starters, it's a lot cleaner than, say, _your_ room, Ronald" She gave him a stern look, which put an end to that discussion.

"So what's it like in the future?" Fred asked the older Harry.

"Well," he began but was cut off by his pocket, which had begun to sing.

_You say you want to see behind this curtain?_

_You wanna know why I don't show it when I'm hurting?_

Harry reached in his pocket and withdrew two cellular telephones.

_It never did me any good before; so long ago I locked that door._

He checked both cellular phones to see which one was ringing.

_Please don't think I'm pushing you aw—_

Harry opened one of them and spoke into the receiver, "yeah?" he paused as someone replied. Instantly, his face brightened.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." He smiled. James, Albus and Teddy rolled their eyes.

"Who's he talking to?" Hermione asked as Harry laughed.

"Mum" said Al.

"Where am I? Well that's a difficult question." The older Harry said into the receiver, "the boys and I seem to be in the past …… about five days before I turn seventeen." He paused as she responded. "No I swear. Well you know the time travel prototypes I was talking about tonight at dinner? Well, apparently the boys found them and landed in 1997. I, being the great father that I am, followed them."

"She doesn't believe him?" Ginny asked.

"No she does she just hates being left out so she wants to know everything." Teddy replied.

"Sometime tomorrow probably." Harry said to the person on the other end. "I have to put the fuel power into it and fix a few things but it wont take to long…. Most of the stores are closed right now. It's fairly late here and it'd be best to wait till morning."

"Wonder what he needs." George muttered.

"I dunno, but we could get it for him if he's in a rush to get home." Fred whispered back.

"Right I'll try to be home as soon as I can… Love you too. Tell Lily I said good night." Harry said before closing the cellular phone and stowing it back into his pocket with the other one.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize it would work." The older Harry apologized.

"Who's Lily?" Ginny asked.

"My only girl and youngest." He explained, "Molly, would you mind if I made a sandwich?"

"Don't worry dear, I'll make it." She said, getting up.

"Harry, you never did answer my question. What's it like in the future?" Fred asked again.

"It's great. No Voldemort terrorizing anyone. I'm the head of the Auror Department. Ron's my second. Hermione is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is flourishing. Molly and Arthur love being grandparents and spoiling their grandkids rotten." Harry accepted the sandwich Molly gave him and took a few bites.

"So can you tell us who married who or the names of our grandchildren?" Arthur asked.

"You realize that before I leave I'm going to have to wipe your memories right?" they nodded so he continued, "then I see no harm in it. Bill marries Fleur and they are very happy. They have three kids. Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. Charlie doesn't marry but he becomes second in command of the dragon reserve. Percy marries they have two daughters: Molly and Lucy." He took a breath and another bite of his ham sandwich to let this sink in for a moment. "Fred doesn't marry, but George does. He married Angelina and they have a boy and a girl. Fred Jr. and Roxanne. Ron marries a head of office at the ministry and has two kids: Rose and Hugo. Rosie is Al's age and Hugo is Lily's." He stopped to finish his sandwich, hoping they wouldn't notice he left someone out.

"Angelina? Angelina Johnson?" Fred laughed.

"Yup. Uncle George says that she's the best thing that's ever happened to him. Other than his twin that is." James said. The room was so busy laughing that they didn't even notice that James said '_Uncle_ George'.

"You forgot about Aunt Ginny." Teddy said when the laughter had died down.

"Did I?" Harry asked, giving Teddy a warning look, "I thought I got her."

A look of realization spread across his face, "oh yeah. You did never mind."

"Wait a moment. Now I think about it, you did say anything about Ginny." Bill said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok well, she's married to an Auror—." He said

"A really good one at that." Albus broke in.

"Yeah, he's one of the best. She has three kids. And before they were born, she played for the Holyhead Harpies as their head chaser." Harry continued.

"That's awesome!" Ginny exclaimed.

"This Auror though, the one that she's married to. What's he like?" Ron asked.

"Well, when they first got engaged, you all made it clear that you thought she was too good for him, but you put up with it because you'd never seen her so happy." Harry said, "I agree; she could've done a whole lot better, but they've been happily married for…. twelve years."

"Wow. Little Ginny. Married with kids. Never thought it'd happen…" Fred laughed.

"Thanks Fred. At least I get married." Ginny retorted. Teddy, James, Albus, and the older Harry all flinched as she said this, but no one seemed to notice.

"So what does your wife do, Harry?" Bill asked.

"She's the Quidditch columnist for the _Daily Prophet._" Harry said.

"Has she ever done a piece on Gin-Gin?" Bill asked. Harry was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well the tent's set up in Ginny's room. And there's enough room so the girls can still sleep there. I enlarged the closet to fit the tent." Arthur said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good. That makes everything so much easier." Mrs. Weasley sighed. The younger Harry opened his mouth to speak, but a muffled _bang_ followed by cryingcame from upstairs. The older Harry drew his wand and sprinted up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him, Teddy hot on his heels.

"Merlin's beard! What was that?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"It sounded like the time travel thing landing." James said.

"Who would be time-traveling at this time of night?" Molly asked

"It's probably Mum. Everyone knows how much she hates being left out." Al answered.

"Maybe its Lily. The last time Dad left, she couldn't sleep every other night, because she wanted him to sing her to sleep. She probably couldn't sleep and wanted to say good night," James added. The family looked around at the noise of footsteps coming down the stairs. Teddy entered the kitchen holding an engine similar to the one Teddy, Al and James arrived on. Harry followed Teddy down the stairs. Harry was carrying a small redheaded girl, who was crying softly into his shirt.

"Shhh…Lily, you're fine. I've got you, no one can hurt you now." He said, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Lills, do you want a sandwich?" James asked his sister. Teddy looked at him incredulously, "what? Grandmum Molly always says to give someone food when their upset because it gives them something else to do." James said defensively.

"You sound like Ron." Teddy shook his head.

"Why didn't you call Ron 'Uncle Ron' but you called Ginny 'Aunt Ginny' earlier?" Hermione asked Teddy.

"Because Ron's not his uncle but Ginny is his aunt." The older Harry replied.

"'Ow iz dat possible?" Fleur asked.

"Ginny's his godmother. Teddy has no blood relation to you." He accepted the sandwich from Molly and gave it to Lily.

"But his hair is red! He looks like a Weasley!" Ron exclaimed.

"Show them, Ted." Harry sighed. Teddy took a deep breath and screwed up his face, as if he was trying to remember something. His hair became darker and wilder and his face changed until he looked like the younger Harry. The only difference was the glasses, that is, until Teddy reached into a pocket and withdrew a pair identical to the younger Harry's.

"That answer your questions?" asked older Harry.

"Phew! Thanks for letting me morph Uncle Harry. Red is not my color." Teddy screwed up his face again to morph for a second time. This time, his hair went to bright green and his eyes to blue.

"'E looks like Remus" Fleur said. Which was true, other than the hair color, he did look like the werewolf.

"Yeah. I always have. Unless I try not to, I end up looking like Dad." Teddy thickly.

"They'd be proud of you, you know, for handling everything so well." Harry patted him on the back as Ted nodded.

"Daddy? Can I go sleep?" a little voice asked.

"Sure Lil." Older Harry said to his daughter.

"Will you sing me a song?" she asked weakly.

"Depends on the song." He replied.

She paused before answering: "how about _My Little Girl_ or _My Wish_?"

"Alright. I'll sing both," He agreed. He walked up stairs in a way so no one could see Lily's face.

"He's going to sing to her?" Fred asked incredulously.

"No, he's going to pretend to be singing. We should be able to hear the words actually…" James said. The group grew quiet, waiting see if they could hear the song. A few moments later, they heard the music:

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be_

_My little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be_

_My little girl_

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know _

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul_

_And the heart of a mans man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be_

_My little girl_

There was a slight pause before another song started:

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

The song ended and the kitchen was silent until there was a bang from the sitting room. A redheaded figure rushed out and knelt in front of James and Albus, who hugged her.

"Mum! I wasn't sure if you were coming." James said.

"Had to, didn't I? Especially after Lily went." She said letting them go, "where's your dad?"

"Putting Lily to sleep." Albus said.

"What did he 'sing' her?"

"_My Little Girl_ and _My Wish._" Teddy answered.

"Of course he did." She said, "Lily has him wrapped around her finger." She shook her head, laughing.

"Hey! I heard that!" the older Harry had come down the stairs and was now leaning against the doorframe. She spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said walking forward.

"Hey Bug." He said meeting her halfway. Ginny grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him. The room was silent until they broke apart.

"Missed you." The older Ginny said.

"We haven't been gone that long have we?" he asked.

"It's about three in the morning in Godric's Hollow." She said.

"Hmm… never considered a time slow-down. I'll have to mention that in my report." Harry sighed," boys, bed now and be careful not to wake Lily."

"But Dad—" James and Al started.

"Listen to your father. Get ready for bed now or we let your grandmother at you." Ginny threatened. A look of pure panic spread across the boys faces and a second and a half later, they where running up the stairs.

"Sorry about that, but they can be so stubborn sometimes." The older Ginny apologized.

"Yeah. They get it from their mother." Harry said, "what? You're more stubborn than I am." He added when she raised her eyebrows at him. She was about to retort when a voice called from upstairs: "Dad!"

"If you want to talk to me, come down here so you don't wake Lily up!" Harry yelled back. Al and James ran back into the kitchen, as fast as their legs would allow.

"What do you need?" Harry said when they stopped running.

"We don't have any pajamas!" James exclaimed.

"Do what some muggles do." The older Ginny suggested.

"Which is…?" Albus prompted.

"Sleep in your boxers" his father clarified.

"Hmmm…didn't think about that." James muttered then to his father he asked, "is that what you're to do?"

"I haven't thought about it…" he answered quietly, painfully aware that four of his wife's older, over protective brothers were in the room.

"Uncle Harry? Can I make a suggestion?" Teddy asked tentatively.

"Sure kid, go for it." Harry encouraged, hoping this would help deflect the glares that the Weasley boys were giving him.

"Why don't you just transfigure their clothes into pajamas?"

"That's brilliant Ted! Boys, give me your socks." Harry ordered. James and Al quickly took off their shoes and socks. The older Harry took Al's socks and, using a nonverbal spell, transfigured the socks into a pair of blue striped pajamas. Taking James's socks he repeated the process, handing his son a pair of red striped pajamas.

"Cool Dad! Thanks!" James exclaimed before he and his brother turned tail and ran back up the stairs.

"Good job Harry." The older Ginny said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing that." Ron groaned.

"Yes because you and Hermione _never_ show _any_ affection for each other." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Um…Gin? I haven't actually gotten around to telling them yet…" Harry said, when everyone gaped at them.

"You haven't?" she asked surprised.

"No. I was trying to avoid telling them who married who, but who George married slipped out and then you showed up so…" Harry explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Uncle Harry? Where are we sleeping tonight?" Ted asked.

"In the tent of course." Arthur said, "I didn't just spend ten minutes setting it up for it to go unused and I'm not about to take it down." This statement silenced anyone who was about to argue—almost.

"So you're going to let Ginny sleep in a room with her future husband?" Bill argued.

"Bill, I'm married to this Ginny" Harry indicated the older Ginny," and don't forget that our kids will be in the room. Not to mention Fleur and Hermione will be there, too." Bill stuttered for a moment before conceding to defeat and stayed silent. There was a blood-curtailing shriek from upstairs as the older Harry flexed his left hand as if in severe discomfort. The scream continued and the older Harry bolted upstairs.

"Wow. Wonder who that is." Fred muttered.

"Impressive lung capacity for who ever it is." George replied.

"It's Lily." Teddy sighed.

"She has horrible nightmares and it seems that the only one in the family who understands how bad they are, is Harry. So he comes running when ever she has one." Ginny added. James and Al came downstairs, looking slightly shell-shocked a few moments later.

"I didn't know she could scream so loudly." James was saying, touching his ears, like someone trying to see if they were still there.

"She gets it from Mum I expect." Al said, "you know, having to yell to be heard when she was growing up."

"I didn't have to yell when I wanted to be heard as a kid. I had to yell as an adult." The older Ginny intervened.

"Yeah, your mum wasn't the attention deprived one in the family." The older Harry said coming back downstairs.

"And who was that?" Ted asked.

"Did you put Lily back to sleep?" Ginny interrupted him.

"Yeah. You wont believe what her dream was about." He told her.

"What? A good werewolf fighting a bad werewolf?" Ginny guessed.

"No" Harry laughed, "a big dark, damp room with a giant dead snake that just tried to kill me. Apparently, she woke up when a little redhead girl woke up. Right after I stabbed this book with a snake fang."

"You're kidding! Did you tell her about that recently?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, that's the weird thing. The last time I told her that story was right before I left. Which was…" Harry paused thinking, "nearly seven months ago."

"That is weird. How often did she have nightmares while you were away?" Teddy asked

"Nearly every night." Harry answered.

"How would you know? You were gone the whole time!" the younger Ginny said.

"Dad's tats of course!" James exclaimed.

"I—what—there's—huh?" the younger Harry spluttered.

" Show them Harry." Ginny told her husband.

"You're just saying that to get me to take my shirt off." He grinned at her while the Weasleys looked appalled.

"Maybe just a little…" she laughed.

"I have five tattoos. One for James, Teddy, Al, Gin, and Lily. That clock," the older Harry pointed at the infamous Weasley clock. It was the one that had hands inscribed with each member of the family, "gave me the idea. While I'm on a mission, I'm completely cut off, so when James was born I got a tattoo for him that can tell me if he's alright, or in some cases, if where he is. Like if he's home or at the Burrow or Hogwarts, I know it."

"Show them mine, Dad!" James said, excited.

"Alright, calm down there sport. You're going to hurt yourself!" Harry laughed, rolling up the right sleeve of his shirt. He stopped at the elbow, revealing a black dog.

"Sirius" the younger Harry said.

"Yeah" his double said, "for James Sirius Potter."

"Now mine!" Albus said, jumping up and down in his seat. Harry bent down and rolled up his right pant leg. On his calf was a phoenix, rising from flames.

"Cool, Harry. That's for 'Albus' right?" George asked.

"Yup" Harry said," and this" he showed his left palm, "is for Lily." On it was a pinkish red lily.

"'Ow sweet!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Don't forget mine, Uncle Harry." Teddy laughed.

"Right. Now don't worry," he said as he took of his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm wearing a shirt underneath this one."

The younger Harry could have sworn that he heard the older Ginny mutter, "damn" as he said this.

"Here we go" Harry lifted the arm of his white shirtsleeve to reveal a chameleon that matched what Teddy's hair currently looked like.

"It changes to match my hair and eyes. But the eyes are harder to see…" Teddy explained.

"Show them Mum's!" Al said.

"Goose, you know I cant do that." His father sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your father's right on this one. Now it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow. Bed now." The older Ginny pointed to the stairs.

"Are you and Dad going to be coming up soon?" Al asked quietly.

"I'll come up with you" Older Harry offered, picking his son up and throwing him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Al roared with laughter as Harry dipped down and scooped James up, throwing him over his other shoulder. With both kids secure, Harry saluted goodnight and walked upstairs, grinning.

"He's such a kid. I think its because he had to grow up so fast that now that he can relax and not worry about anyone dying, he's living his childhood through our kids." Ginny smiled sadly, "come on Teddy, let's go join Harry and the boys." She and Teddy followed the laughter of James and Albus up the stairs.

"This is insane! No one ever expects to meet their future selves." The younger Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't believe that Harry and Ginny get married." Bill said, "I mean, when did _that_ happen."

"You'd be surprised." Ron muttered.

"I can see you and Hermione." He continued as if there had been no interruption, "I've known that was going to happen since I met Hermione during the Quidditch Cup, but Harry and Gin? She couldn't even _talk_ when he was in the room!"

"Yes thank you for bringing up that painful memory" Ginny cut across him curtly, "and if you haven't noticed, I can talk while he's in the room."

"I—well—sorry Gin. I didn't mean to offend you." Bill apologized, looking thoroughly confused.

"If he's apologizing for that, you should be apologizing for all that crap in the common room last year!" Ron exclaimed.

"After what happened with you and Lavender, you don't have any room to talk, Ron" Harry cut across a very angry Ginny.

"She—she provoked me into it!" spluttered Ron, gesturing aimlessly at Ginny.

"You were the one stupid enough to listen, Ron." Came Harry's voice from the stairs. The whole family whipped around as he walked in.

"Sorry, but Gin and they boys want water." He explained.

"Ginny's got legs. Why doesn't she get it?" Ron asked, indignantly.

"Yes. She does have legs, but she's had a long day, running up and down and all around the house cleaning and looking after the kids, so I say she deserves a break. Don't you?" the older Harry walked to the cupboard and removed three glasses. Filling them at the sink, he said, "That's what I thought."

"Harry? How did you and little Ginny get together?" Bill asked, ignoring Ginny's look of outrage.

"'Little'? You clearly don't know your sister very well." Harry laughed, "She's nearly sixteen. You have to let her grow up."

"Says the man getting her water because she's been running around all day," Fred said sarcastically.

"You know what? Fine. You win. I'll tell you." The older Harry said angrily, setting the water down on the table.

"Harry, think about what you're about to do." The younger Harry pleaded, a look of terror in his eyes.

"I can handle this." his older counterpart said, then turning to Bill, he continued, "I've been in love with your sister since I was sixteen. Yes, sixteen. He" the older Harry pointed at the younger one, who buried his face in his hands, "is in denial because if Voldemort found out…well, lets just say it wouldn't be a happy ending for anyone."

"How can he be in love with her? They've never gone out!" George said.

"Yes we have." This came from the younger Harry, he continued, muffled because his head was still in his hands, "we went out at the end of last year but I ended it at Dumbledore's funeral because I didn't want her to get killed because of me."

"Yeah. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done." The older Harry added.

"Really Harry? You never told me that?" the older Ginny walked back into the room.

"Gin-Bug! What are you doing here? I thought you were with the boys." The older Harry exclaimed.

"The water took a while so I figured that either you got lost or my brothers were giving you a hard time. And as you know every inch of this house, the latter seemed true" She explained. "It's been a long day, everyone should go get some sleep" Harry nodded in agreement before picking up the water glasses and turning to follow his wife upstairs. He paused before turning to Bill and saying: "I'd forgotten how much of a jackass the pre-married you was." He turned and left a spluttering Bill behind with the shocked-into-silence Weasleys.

The next morning, the whole house seemed to wake up early. The Ginnys, Fleur, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were busy making breakfast while Ted, James, Al, and the younger Harry helped the older Harry look at the time-travel devices to see what needed fixing and if anything vital was broken. They where spread out in the front yard with some rough sketches Harry had found in his pocket and a few hand tools that Arthur had in the shed. The rest of the Weasleys where in the sitting room playing Exploding Snap with Lily.

"We've made some real progress. Right Dad?" James looked to his father for support during breakfast.

"Yeah sport, we have" he replied, "We should be out of your hair before lunch Molly."

"No hurry dear." She smiled kindly at him.

"Umm…. Arthur, you wouldn't happen to have an axe would you?" the older Harry asked, uncertainly.

"Err—yes—I believe I do. But why do you need it?" he asked

"The time devices run off magic and wood." Harry explained, "The thinking behind it is that you can find it almost anywhere and it's easy to make. Even if you don't use magic, it doesn't take long to get back to you desired time. It takes too much magic for the device to run of it solely without being detected, but if it runs half on one source and half on another, then it works"

"Brilliant. Completely genius! George, why didn't we think of that?" Fred asked his twin, who shrugged.

"You did actually. Then you asked me to test if for you." The older Harry laughed.

"He's quite muscular isn't he?" the older Ginny asked the younger one as they stood watching both Harrys and Teddy chop wood from the kitchen window. The older Harry had gotten hot in the intense summer heat and taken his shirt off.

"Yes he is. And I still cant believe that tattoo!" the younger one exclaimed. Upon removing his shirt, the older Chosen One had revealed the tattoo he had gotten in Ginny's honor: a fire-breathing orange, green, and black Hungarian horntail on his left pectoral muscle.

"I couldn't either when he first got it." The older Ginny laughed, "Well, mainly I couldn't believe that he remembered!"

"Of course he remembered." Hermione exclaimed from the kitchen table behind them, "I've never seen him so happy."

"Seen who so happy?" Ted asked as he and both Harrys walked in.

"Harry. When he went out with Ginny." Hermione responded. The younger Harry flushed while the older one grinned at his wife.

"OI! Potter, put a shirt on!" George bellowed walking into the kitchen, followed by Fred and James. Grudgingly, the older Harry obliged.

"That's just Dad. He—" started James before being cut off by Bill as he and Fleur entered.

"Why was it off in the first place?" Bill demanded.

"Bill, you just interrupted my son. He was saying something. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to but in?" Harry deflected the question.

"Oh I get it. You care more about him than you do us!" Fred said, in mock outrage.

"Well I'd hope so as I am his son." James laughed.

_What's left of me, it's a mystery_

The older Harry's pocket started singing again.

_You were so devastatingly beautiful while I was brilliantly naïve_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two cellular phones

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

He looked at the phones, to see which one was ringing.

_I'm what happens to a puppet when somebody cuts the strings_

He opened the more battered of the two and hit a button.

"Yeah, Potter." He said into the receiver. He listened to the voice on the other end while the room sat silently.

"Yeah that is a problem. But mate," he told the person on the other end, "I'm currently at the Burrow in the year 1997…those time travel gismos that your brother built…James, Ted, and Al came first then me then Lily, then Ginny"

"Who are you talking to?" the older Ginny mouthed at him. In response, he pointed to Ron who was now sitting at the table. She nodded.

"Ron. English isn't going to work. We need to go bilingual." He said to the phone. No one but Fleur knew what he said next because it was in French. "No. Don't come it's dangerous enough with out you here and we…. what? Of course I trust you but your wife and kids are at home and that's where you should be too. At least until I get back" there was a long pause as Ron said something, "alright. Don't forget to tell your family we say hello from hell. Bye." He hung up.

"Harry you know I hate it when you talk in French!" the older Ginny rounded on him

"I didn't have a choice! Ron's rubbish at any other language so French was the only option." Harry retorted.

"English." Was her angry response.

"We couldn't talk in English because of security issues." He said wearily.

"Yes because we're really going to tell the world about your top secret operations." The younger Ginny said sarcastically.

"The security issue was on his end." He said and with that he turned to run up the stairs.

"Harry." The older Ginny called, holding him back.

"Yes?" he asked turning around and walking over to her.

"Harry how do you see me?" older Ginny asked older Harry, a determined look in her eye.

"I'll tell you the same thing now that I told you the day the war ended, you are my past" he said firmly, pausing for a moment then, upon seeing younger Ginny's confused expression, he pressed on: "my present, and my future. And _nothing_ can change that." She smiled, "now, can I go shower because the sooner I do, the sooner we can get home and I can get on with my holiday." She nodded so he ran upstairs.

"Harry? Ginny? Can I talk to you outside?" the older Ginny asked the younger version of her husband and herself after a few minutes. They nodded, mutely and followed her through the garden and into the orchard.

"I love it here." The older Ginny sighed, sitting on a bench, "this is where you asked me to marry you." She told Harry as the other Ginny sat down next to her older self, "it was Christmas Eve and the whole orchard was covered in snow…" she trailed off lost in memory.

"Umm…Ginny?" the younger Ginny asked nervously, "why did you want to talk to us?"

"Right. Because Harry's about to leave for a year and you two need to talk before he leaves."

"I'm—" Harry started but the older Ginny cut him off.

"I know why you did it and I know you're not good with emotions or words but all you need to do work with me here. Alright?" she said. He nodded and sat down, leaning against a tree, so she continued, "Ginny, you should start. How do you feel about Harry?"

"I—I think I love him" she said quietly and uncertainly.

"Right Harry it's your turn." She prompted.

"Gin-Bug! What are you doing?" the older Harry walked up, looking at his wife.

"Trying to get these two to admit their feelings for each other, but its harder than I thought." She explained as he ran a hand through his still-wet hair.

"Of course it is. I'm stubborn as hell and not good with feelings and you just had your heart broken by the same person who you just found out that you end up marrying." He said as if explaining that one plus one equals two.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked. She, Ron, Bill, Fleur, James, Albus, Ted, Lily and the twins followed the older Harry outside and to the orchard.

"Yeah Hermione?" the older Harry asked.

"Well, I was just wondering what the songs were…" she trailed of blushing.

"What?"  
"Well, you know every couple has a song. It's the one that they danced to at their wedding or the first song that they danced to as a couple. I just wanted to know what the songs were." She explained slowly.

"Oh Hermione that's a great idea! Lets go back to the house and we'll play them for you." Ginny exclaimed.

"Right so this is George and Angelina's song." Harry said once they were all in the sitting room. He waved his wand in a complicated fashion then music started.

_I stepped out into the blue felt the wind hit my face_

_Before my chute opened I felt my heart race,_

_I was falling_

_Oh but that's just falling_

_Off the coast of Australia I dove way down deep_

_For all that I saw that Great Barrier Reef,_

_It was nothing; compared to you it was nothing_

_I got lightning in my veins, and thunder in my chest_

_All tangled up with you and trying to catch my breath_

_I've been chasing that sensation halfway 'round the world_

_And looking back, on what we had_

_Well, I've done it all, I've seen it all, but I can't find a feeling like that_

_I wound up in some town in Spain running with the bulls_

_Trying to catch another thrill with a thousand other fools_

_We were running, oh but that's just running_

_When I started pushing 30, it started pushing back_

_Well how was I to know 'till now that you'd be such a hard act to follow,_

_Now nothing seems to follow_

_I got lightning in my veins and thunder in my chest_

_All tangled up with you and trying to catch my breath_

_I've been chasing that sensation halfway 'round the world_

_And looking back, on what we had_

_Well, I've done it all and I've seen it all,_

_But I can't find a feeling like that_

_It's like flying down some back road at midnight with you eyes closed and the headlights off_

_Girl I've been searching everywhere, can't find that feeling anywhere_

_You're all I want, now all I want_

_Is that lightening in my veins and thunder in my chest_

_All tangled up with you and trying to catch my breath_

_I've been chasing that sensation halfway 'round the world_

_And looking back, on what we had_

_Well, I've done it all and I've seen it all, but I can't find a feeling like that_

_That's right, Well, I've done it all and I've seen it all, but I can't find a feeling like that_

"Brilliant! I was afraid it was going to be some sappy love song by Celestina Warbeck." George sighed, relived, "who sang that?"

"That's Gary Allan. Its called A Feeling Like That." Ginny answered, "Now for Ron and Hermione's. It's called Say My Name by…. who?" she asked Harry.

"Emerson Drive" he answered, again waving his wand.

_You read Grisham novels_

_I'd rather watch a movie_

_Baby we're like night and day_

_You like frappaccino_

_Leonardo DiCaprio_

_I like Al Pacino_

_And I take my coffee straight_

_It's no secret _

_Girl we're different_

_It's not like _

_We don't know_

_Every single hesitation_

_All goes out the window_

_When you say my name _

_I can feel forever _

_When you touch my face _

_Girl I feel invincible_

_Nothing seems impossible_

_I'm superman_

_You've got me flyin high_

_Baby, say my name _

_Just one more time_

_You like hip hop dancing_

_I'd rather wait for something slow_

_Little less work for two left feet_

_You wear Italian leather_

_My polyester suits me fine_

_It's inevitable we're gonna disagree_

_It's no secret _

_Girl we're different_

_It's not like _

_We don't know_

_Every single hesitation_

_All goes out the window_

_When you say my name _

_I can feel forever _

_When you touch my face _

_Girl I feel invincible_

_Nothing seems impossible_

_I'm superman_

_You've got me flyin high_

_Baby, say my name _

_Just one more time_

_When you say my name _

_I can feel forever _

_When you touch my face _

_Girl I feel invincible_

_Nothing seems impossible_

_I'm superman_

_You've got me flyin' high_

_Baby, say my name _

_Just one more time_

_When you say my name_

"Wow that's perfect for them!" Fred laughed as the couple in question blushed.

"Yeah actually Harry suggested they dance to it at their wedding. Ron thought it was genius but Hermione didn't so Ron made her a deal: she could have the wedding in a church if their first dance was that song. Hermione had wanted to marry in a church but Ron didn't. She agreed and the wedding was nearly perfect." Ginny explained.

"Nearly? What stopped it from being perfect?" George asked.

"You set of a load of fireworks at the reception." Harry laughed and soon everyone joined in.

"Daddy, now you and Mummy's song!" Lily sang when the laughter died down.

"Alright. Alright clam down Lil!" Harry laughed, "This is Unbroken by—"

"Tim McGraw" the older Ginny cut across him.

"Yeah so here it is" he waved his wand and the music started for a third time.

_If I lived and breathed before you loved me, I don't recall _

_If I walked around at all, it was in bits and pieces _

_Of a jagged heart _

_You kissed me and every piece went back in place, every pain got erased _

_You held me up to the sunlight _

_Now it feels like_

_No one ever left me out in the rain _

_Cold words still remain unspoken _

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark _

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken _

_When I see your smile fill my soul again _

_And I'm unbroken _

_If I doubted the power of love, baby now I understand _

_I thank God for every day I wake up to the soft touch _

_Of your magic hands _

_In this world sometimes the only thing that's real is the way you make me feel _

_Babe, the changes day and night _

_I swear it's like_

_No one ever left me out in the rain _

_Cold words still remain unspoken _

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark _

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken _

_When I see your smile fill my soul again _

_I'm unbroken _

_I still see the night I fell into your eyes _

_And when we made love it felt like the first time _

_No one ever left me out in the rain _

_Cold words still remain unspoken _

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark _

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken _

_When I see your smile fill my soul again _

_I'm unbroken _

_When I see your smile fill my soul again _

_I'm unbroken _

_I'm unbroken, oh yeah _

_I'm unbroken _

_No one ever left me out in the rain _

_Cold words still remain unspoken _

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark _

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken _

_When I see your smile fill my soul again _

_I'm unbroken_

"Isn't that a great song?" Ginny asked the room, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes it is." The older Harry smiled, "now that we've done that, we can go home. Back to our time."

"Really?" the younger Ginny asked, "you fixed it?"

"Yeah wasn't to hard to tell you the truth." He said, "just a few loose screws, fixed some dents and a bit more wood and we're ready to roll."

"Not quite. We still have to wipe their memories." Teddy pointed out.

"True. So we'll leave after lunch and make it look like you decided to take a kip after you ate." The older Harry deduced.

"You figured that out fast." James said.

"Its my job to figure things out. Only this shouldn't end in a duel." Harry said indignantly.

"Alright Gin, you take the boys and Lily home. I'll wipe their memories and follow." Harry instructed after lunch.

"Alright, James, Al, Ted, Lily say good bye." Ginny told her children. The three Potter kids walked around and hugged the Weasleys good bye while Teddy leaned against a wall, trying to look cool.

"Right so gather 'round. And put your hand on the time device." Harry said after a round of hugs. Ginny, James, Teddy, Albus, and Lily put their hands on the engine motor and as soon as Harry set the time and hit one of the pistols, it glowed a purplish color and whisked them away.

"Okay, if you would all go to your rooms, I'll start working my way through the house." Harry instructed. The Weasleys did as they were told and made their way upstairs. Deciding to start at the top and work his way down, he climbed the stairs to the attic, where he found his younger self and Ron lying on their beds.

"Ready?" he asked. They nodded so he continued with his task. Slowly, he worked his way through the house's occupants. Soon, he came to the last room: Ginny's.

"Are you all ready?" he asked the three inhabitance of the room. They nodded slowly, unsure.

"Don't worry, when you wake up, it'll all seem like a weird dream." He smiled kindly, in his best father's voice. Ginny laughed weakly and even Hermione gave a small smile. He cast the spell and made his way to the kitchen. Taking the other devices, he pressed the 'go' button and left the house.

"Wow. I just had the strangest dream!" Ginny stretched, sitting up.

"Me too! I think I married Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. Big shock." Ginny said sarcastically as Hermione blushed, "I can't remember my dream, but I get the feeling it was about Harry…"

"Let's go downstairs and get some tea." Fleur suggested. They where sitting at the table, drinking tea when Ron and Harry came down.

"Man, I had the strangest dream!" Harry said, pouring himself some tea.

"Yeah…there seems to be a lot of that going around." Ginny grinned.

**What'd you think? I read one vaguely like this and couldn't get the idea out of my head until I started writing it. Not to mention my profile list of stories seemed a little empty so this will make it look better—I hope… PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Harry's first ringtone is The Man I Am Today by Rodney Atkins and the other one for his Auror phone is What's Left Of Me also by Rodney Atkins. Review!!**


End file.
